


黑暗之半

by EarlyTimes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlyTimes/pseuds/EarlyTimes
Summary: Yet another Sith Obiwan fic





	黑暗之半

 

The Dark Half /黑暗之半

原作：星球大战  
配对：西斯欧比旺/绝地安纳金 斜线暂时有意义，反正注意避雷  
分级：R（吧  
警告：真的很雷 真的很雷 真的很雷 又OOC又雷。  
第一万零一篇西斯王老师，来自黑暗面的引诱，没有逻辑的pwp短打。  
被官方一刀接一刀地捅得太痛了，吃我混乱邪恶pwp！ 

简介：原力不是这么用的！！！！！！！！！  
（很多标点符号也不是这么用的）

 

楔子

一切终于开始明朗：有一个西斯无声无息地潜伏在抵抗军的核心已经很久了。安纳金必须找到这个黑暗面的敌人。

“去穆斯塔法，你必须。遇见你的宿命，你必须。“ 他的飞船降落在一个看似温和无害的停机坪上，安纳金裹紧暗色长袍，谨慎地将自己藏在黑暗里，试图悄悄潜伏进藏在火山岩浆中的西斯基地。如果他运气够好的话，他起码可以让那个西斯措手不及。

他在控制室的黑暗的黑暗里屏息等待着，而当一道熔岩喷发照亮整个控制室时，安纳金终于看见了落地窗前的背影。一个他绝不会认错的背影：欧比旺·肯 诺比。

 

 

 

“啊，终于。” 安纳金听见了一道无比熟悉的声音。 这个声音几乎伴随着他全部的绝地生涯，从训练室到议会厅，安纳金曾经以为他认识这道声音的主人，而现在他需要全部的意志力才能勉强听清每一个字， 无法把它们组成连贯的字句。 “我快要以为你不会来了，安纳金。”

本能让他伸手召唤他的武器，可对方比他要快得多。无形的锁链从四面八方把他牢牢固定在原地，他熟悉这道力量的特征 ：他的导师从来没有教过原力还能这么使用。安纳金勉强把意志聚集在指尖，尝试拿起他的光剑，可他的手离他的武装带太远了，他忠实的搭档用缄默背叛了他。

他忠实的搭档们。安纳金愤恨地想，望着欧比旺的背影。也许这是西斯的诡计，心灵感应，巫术，他试图说服自己，欧比旺不会，他的导师不会是那个他们追捕已久的黑暗使者。但是原力从来不说谎，束缚着他的力场清清楚楚地标识着它的使用者，欧比旺·本·肯诺比。

“不要被你的情感控制，”安纳金努力回忆着梅斯温度的声音，冷静，他想，冷静，思考你的策略——

“为什么？！” 他喘着粗气，愤怒从他每一个动弹不得的细胞里溢出来。

很好，去他的梅斯温度！ 安纳金对自己翻了个白眼。

“我亲爱的学徒。” 欧比旺听上去有些被逗笑了。他终于把视线从窗外沸腾的火山上收回，转向安纳金的方向。安纳金几乎本能地扭过头去，他不想看见欧比旺 – 西斯- 导师 ，“我依然有很多需要教你。”

“从 – 从什么时候起？”每一个字的尾音都在他徒劳的抗争下扭曲，安纳金努力把语调里被背叛的伤害藏在他的怒火之下，对方是西斯，是每一个绝地都曾发誓对抗的存在，他必须迅速认清事实，藏起他的弱点，思考他的策略。可在他思维的边缘，安纳金只想让所有绝地信条都见鬼去。欧比旺是他的导师，是他的信条，是他的常数。他不知道如果没有欧比旺的存在，他是否能在绝地的教条下勉强呆这么久。

你的老师是个西斯。安纳金用力咬了咬嘴唇。接受事实，准备战斗。

“我从来没有看过你的机械手。” 欧比旺仿佛没有听见安纳金的问题，他的语调依然平静，“我想是因为我一直非常愧疚，安纳金，我没能保护好你。” 

安纳金翻了个他的束缚允许的最大白眼。愤怒和憎恨在他的每一条血管里尖啸，这不是一个绝地应该做的，理智徒劳地提醒他，可欧比旺的下一句话让他的理智也重新思考起了自己的人生选择：

“能让我看看它吗？“

就好像他现在还能拒绝任何事一样，该死的原力一个一个地解开他手套上的机车搭扣，他的手套被扔在地下，皮革落在地面的声音微不可闻。安纳金试图活动他的机械手，可金属部件像他身体的其他部分一样，牢牢地被固定着。他听见欧比旺的脚步声逐渐靠近，依然固执地把视线挪开。这是他第一次拒绝直面战场上的敌人，他不想面对欧比旺。

欧比旺抬起他的机械手，安纳金屏住呼吸，才发现他想象中的疼痛并没有到来。欧比旺只是低下了头——然后亲吻他的手背。 欧比旺温柔地摩挲着金属制成的指关节，重新抬起头直视安纳金的双眼，金色执拗地望进绿色，安纳金觉得欧比旺的目光仿佛在他脸上灼烧。他知道自己应当把集中所有注意力在包围着他的禁锢中找到一丝缺口，却还是花了整整一秒好奇这个吻落在真实的肌肤上的感觉。

然而他的机械手没有任何感觉。本该如此，他已经习惯了这种缺失： 童年，父母，情感，自由，他从未完整地享有他的人生。绝地的教导——欧比旺的教导，他痛苦地意识到——一直给他带来平静，直到现在。他被一种陌生而熟悉的痛苦重新占据，那些应当早已不存在的失落令他难以忍受，血液在他的血管里狂怒地叫嚣着，威胁着一场迸发。

欧比旺开始检查他的机械手的每一个关节，金属手指服帖地躺在他的手心。“在我看来，安纳金，“欧比旺平静得仿佛这只是另外一节绝地基地里的教学，“这只机械手就像你一样，完美，精确，却没有真正活着。” 

“让我拿起光剑再跟你好好讨论什么叫真正活着——” 绝地准则怎么可能指望他现在依然冷静？

欧比旺伸出一根手指，安纳金突然失去了声音。

“好好听你的导师说话，年轻的学徒。”

“绝地只告诉你黑暗面充满了危险，他们从来没有告诉你黑暗和光明互相依附而生。你该如何去斩断一对孪生子之间的联系？没有人能只崇尚光明而抛弃黑暗， 安纳金，你的黑暗面是你的一部分，任何否定它和隐藏它的企图，最终只是连自己都骗不过去的谎言。”

欧比旺向他伸出手。安纳金不记得他的老师曾经做出这种亲昵的举动，即使在他刚刚加入绝地的时候也没有。他的老师永远是庄重而温和的， 一个活的绝地信条。在一种莫名的急切里，安纳金想把脸埋进他老师手掌的温度里，又迅速把这个念头团起来扔出窗外，扔进沸腾的岩浆里。可欧比旺的掌心印在他的脸颊上的感觉是真实的，切实的温暖触碰着他的皮肤，安纳金并不知道他竟然渴望着这种温暖。

“只有当你充分接受你内心的黑暗，你才能充分了解你内心的光明。绝地法则教你如何隐藏你的情绪，可看看我们周围，安纳金，你要如何停止一座火山的喷发？” 

安纳金用力咬住下唇，勉强阻止了一声赞同的闷哼。绝地守则第一条：不要赞同一个西斯。

“这不对，安纳金， 你不应该被这样对待。你不应该被束缚，被剥夺情绪的自由，被绝地的法则限制。”

“那就放开我。”安纳金低吼。

“我会给你你应得的自由，我保证。”欧比旺说，安纳金声音里的威胁对他毫无影响。他低头亲吻金属制成的指关节，一股战栗击中了安纳金，顺着他的指尖游走上脊椎。他的疼痛从未如此清晰，如此触手可及，仿佛铁皮人敲打自己的胸腔，空洞的回音让他不存在的心脏一阵又一阵剧痛。未知的渴望灼痛着他，安纳金想伸出手， 伸向他从来不知道竟然存在的某片虚空。

“你失去了这么多，” 欧比旺的手指终于拂过金属和皮肤的交点，顺着安纳金的手臂向上游走。即使隔着一层布料，他的指尖依然带着火星，真实的触感让安纳金咽下一声微不可闻的呻吟。“你承受了这么多痛苦，安纳金，你的痛苦不应该是毫无意义的。”

而安纳金终于等到了他一直等待的空隙：欧比旺的控制停顿了一秒。一秒足够他的手指滑出欧比旺的控制，聚集的原力点燃了光剑。他没有时间思考，凭着本能把光剑径直穿透自己的另一只手。欧比旺给了他灵感。他的痛苦确实不应该白白浪费。安纳金毫无把握师徒链接会顺从他的意志，绝地信条不会赞成这样的豪赌。 

他的机械手掌心现在是一个黑洞，边缘带着灼烧的痕迹，充斥着硫磺和火山气息的控制室里又增加了新的硝烟气息。而欧比旺发出一声含混的，夹杂着疼痛和惊奇的声音，他挥了挥受伤的手，安纳金的后背重重地撞在控制室的墙壁上，

“令人着迷”，欧比旺低头端详他的手掌，一个新鲜的伤口正在飞速愈合，留下一个暗红的疤痕。“我们从来不知道链接也可以传导伤害。大概是因为很少有学徒偷袭他们的老师。”，他露出一个微笑，安纳金觉得把他压在墙壁上的力道收紧了它的钳制。

“也许是因为很少有老师背叛他们的学徒。”安纳金嘶声道。

“我并没有背叛你，安纳金。我只是……有所保留。”

你从来就没有信任过我。安纳金想，他能感觉到一股力道在他的脖颈处移动着，威胁着夺走他的呼吸。

“我有我的原因。安纳金，”, 年轻的绝地在他的老师的声音中竟然听到了真诚的伤感，“我希望我能让你明白。”

他向安纳金走来，原力围绕着他，服从他的每一道命令。安纳金的每一个挣扎的尝试都消失在他强大的牢笼中，欧比旺让他无法重新集中注意力策划第二次脱逃，愤怒又一次充盈着他的血管——有什么理由能让你背叛我成为西斯？

欧比旺停在他面前，“看着我，“他低声道。安纳金愤恨地闭上眼睛，努力不去看他瞳仁里的金色。它们映着窗外的岩浆，闪烁得更加肆无忌惮。但是他无法反抗欧比旺轻轻地把自己的额头抵上他的， 也无法反他们链接中逐渐清晰的欧比旺的思维，欧比旺的记忆，欧比旺的情感。他看见了绝地宫殿的熟悉轮廓，一间被厚厚的帷幕夺去近乎所有光明的空教室里，两个熟悉的身穿绝地袍的身影，一样是紧紧贴着墙壁，跟他们现在的姿势像得可怕。

“不！” 不，他怎么敢。如果之前安纳金觉得他的愤怒已经到达长久的绝地训练能允许的顶端，现在他已经把所有克制抛在脑后，一切都后退了一步，为他的狂怒让道。他当然记得这一幕，他，年轻愚蠢的他，像所有会被他们成熟睿智的师长吸引的乳臭未乾的小孩子一样，以为自己爱上了他的老师。

欧比旺怎么敢拿这一幕来嘲笑他。

然后他发现自己错了，这并不是他记得的画面，在他的记忆里，欧比旺轻柔地推开了他：即使他能在身高上压制他的老师，在原力的使用上他依然远远落后。欧比旺温柔的拒绝安抚了他年少气盛的自尊心，他的师父是个绝地中的绝地。

可是这不对，安纳金盯着原力链接里的画面，事情不是这样发展的，他不记得他的师父轻轻一挥手就从被压制的位置换成了压制，也不记得他的师父拽着他的学徒辨把他拉近开始吻他——

然后他看清了回忆里学徒的脸。不是年轻的他，而是年轻的欧比旺。

安纳金想要大喊大叫，但只有几丝微弱的声音逃离了他的声带。这不对，这不可能，不是欧比旺，欧比旺不可能——

“你骗了我！” 在他能够重新控制自己之前，这些字句已经回响在控制室的空气中，“你说你不能牺牲我的未来！你说我们不能生活在一个谎言里！ ”

你说你不爱我。安纳金用他仅剩的一点自尊把最后几个字扼杀在他的胸腔里。欧比旺的拒绝最伤人的一点，就是你甚至不能为此生气。他的回复总是那么恰到好处又令人谅解，任何不快都像是辜负了他的一片好意。在作为欧比旺学徒的年份里，安纳金目睹着他的老师一次又一次用他的语言魔法解决不可思议的困境。 他早已说服自己接受事实，而一直留在欧比旺身边，作为他忠实的搭档，与他并肩战斗， 应该是他能幻想的最好结果了。直到这个谎言，直到这份记忆让他又重新认识了欧比旺。

安纳金拒绝承认这比黑暗面更让他难以呼吸。

“我恨你。”安纳金深吸一口气，努力让他自己听上去平静而冷酷，到此为止吧，他想，他受够了欧比旺的谎言和虚伪，只要再给他一个空隙，一个失误，他一定能拿起光剑，那时即将是一场公平的决斗，他会让欧比旺付出欺骗他的代价——

“但是，我亲爱的学徒，” 欧比旺又微笑了起来，一个比穆斯塔法所有火山加起来还要更危险的微笑，“我爱你。”

在安纳金的大脑来得及意识到欧比旺说了什么之前，欧比旺已经上前一步，他的嘴唇寻找着安纳金的，堵住了他的所有回应。

不像他因为常年握持光剑而覆盖着一层薄茧的手，欧比旺的嘴唇是柔软的。安纳金觉得他的愤怒，不，他的全部情感，都被他们原力链接里涌入的暗流打断了。如果之前原力场里欧比旺只是限制着他的行动的话，现在的欧比旺几乎占据着每一丝空间。欧比旺的存在包裹着他，安纳金在汹涌而不可阻挡的黑暗湍流之下挣扎着找回他的呼吸，他的唇齿之间全是欧比旺的气息。链接里只剩下他们的喘息，仿佛整个世界也只剩下他们，一道又一道温暖的黑暗从他放下的防线里侵入，缓慢而坚决地包裹着他的每一寸存在。安纳金闭上眼睛，任由自己被彻底淹没。

光影和记忆从他们的原力链接里闪过，那是他们共享和从未共享过的情感。欧比旺的嘴唇短暂地离开了他，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，提醒着他如何继续呼吸。安纳金不情不愿地睁开眼睛，甜美的黑暗依然盘旋在他的视线的边缘。安纳金对窒息的感觉并不陌生，战火中他曾无数次跟死亡擦肩而过，可没有哪次生还和逃脱，比欧比旺跟他共同呼吸，更像重获新生。 

一大口满是硫磺气息的空气把他重新拽回穆斯塔法，而欧比旺读出了他脑海里盘旋着的问题。

"我跟奎刚有很多分歧。“欧比旺平静地说，“他解决“错误”的方式，就是把我推去试炼，并且迅速地收了新的学徒。”。安纳金瑟缩了一下。“我相信他是出自一番好意，但是他的离去让我...........非常痛苦。” 

“所以你那时——”安纳金的问句被一阵嘶声打断，回忆和痛苦是长着鳞片的残忍生灵，毫无阻碍地从链接一头滑行到另外一头，越过数十年的时光和遗忘。猩红的眼睛，猩红的蛇信，不存在的巨蟒向安纳金露出威胁的獠牙：它们也是猩红的。他的利齿离安纳金还有一段距离，而安纳金觉得灼热的痛苦已经在撕裂他的皮肤。然后他感受到温和而坚定的温度覆盖上他不存在的伤口，巨蟒消失在黑暗里，撕裂的疼痛只剩下余烬，他抬起头来，发现是欧比旺把手轻轻放在他的肩膀上。

“我很抱歉。”他的老师说，轻柔地把回忆的阀门又关上了一点，“这不是什么好的回忆….而我不想再对你有任何隐瞒。”

“回到你的问题，并不是这件事让我加入黑暗面。正好相反，它使我向自己发誓，要尽我所能，不再让这种事情发生在第二个人身上，没有人应该遭受这种痛苦。我在接受你为学徒的时候，要成为一个好的导师，起码比我自己的导师要称职。”

欧比旺的额头靠上了他的，又一个从未有过的亲昵举动。他额前的碎发拂在安纳金脸上，安纳金的手终于触到了他的导师的脸颊。胡须轻轻扎在他的手心，一阵阵酥痒，安纳金发觉他喜欢这种感觉。 欧比旺把自己的手覆上了他的手背，重新望进安纳金的双眼。

“但我从来没想到的是，我会爱上你。我更不敢妄想的是你居然也回赠了我相同的感情。”

安纳金第二次忘记了如何呼吸。

“绝地允许你跟一个人朝夕相处，同生共死，却不允许你们相爱？”欧比旺径直望进他的双眼，西斯金色几乎从他的眼睛里消失了，“我那时决定，这一定是错的。我做出了一些选择，也承担了它们的后果。”欧比旺的语调里有一丝不和谐的痛楚。他耸了耸肩，仿佛想甩掉一些他不愿想起的回忆。 安纳金好奇地望着他，他的思维在原力链接里试探着触碰着欧比旺，但对方轻柔地把他拂开。

安纳金觉得他的导师从未看上去如此疲惫。巨蟒的嘶声依旧在他耳边回响，他无法想象欧比旺能在他们的链接里藏匿如此可怖的巨兽，却依然保护着他，让他对它和它的伤害一无所知。欧比旺的防御在此刻放得不能更低，他把自己完全敞露给安纳金，完完全全的信任和坦诚。安纳金知道现在是他发起攻击的最好机会，而欧比旺几乎没有任何反抗的能力。可安纳金现在唯一能够在意的事情，是他的导师在承受痛苦，和他的导师也爱他。

他最后决定还是充分利用欧比旺此刻放低的防御。他们的位置颠倒了，欧比旺成了那个背抵着墙无路可退的人。安纳金他新学会的知识笨拙地亲吻着他的导师。他想吻去那些痛苦和失去，或者起码能把那个悲伤的微笑从他的嘴角吮吸殆尽。 “对不起，“ 欧比旺温柔地回应着他， “原谅我。”

而安纳金记起对他的老师生气是一件多么不可能的事情。

他们跌跌撞撞地穿过控制室，欧比旺把他推坐在控制台上，安纳金的腰带扣随着他老师抬起的手应声而落，安纳金无暇去想原力不应该被这样滥用，他只想离欧比旺近一些，回到他们的亲吻中和连接中。但欧比旺的另一只手伸到了他的脑后，抓起他的学徒辫，把他固定在原地。安纳金发出一声混杂着失望和欲望的呜咽。

“耐心。”欧比旺说，他开始解开安纳金的外袍。这次他倒没有滥用原力——欧比旺耐心地解开一个又一个衣带结，速度慢得让安纳金确信他是故意的。他从来没有意识到绝地制服有这么多无用的结构，谁需要每天早上打上一百个衣结呢？谁又需要胸前两条傻兮兮的勋带呢？他的外袍终于落在地上的时候，安纳金发出了一声满足的叹息。现在他和欧比旺终于只隔着一层单薄的里衣，

“你知道吗，这里曾经有一道接缝。”欧比旺的手摩挲着他的后背，安纳金觉得他的每一道神经都在灼烧，“在一个早已死去的文明里，他们把这道后中接缝看作品德的象征。你看，因为它理应紧贴着脊椎，让一个人站得更直。绝地早就遗忘了他们的信仰，我们的学徒却依然穿着他们的服装样式。绝地的守则里充斥着我们早已不再了解的事物，可我们依然在盲目遵守。”

“绝地要求你放弃情感，西斯要求你屈从欲望，而我还有最后一件事情可以教你。” 

“但首先，”欧比旺露出一个狡黠的微笑，“我们需要来复习一下绝地准则。”

“呃….摒弃情感，寻找内心的宁静？”他不确定内心的宁静在他的余生里还会不会拜访他。  
“很好。”欧比旺俯下身吻他，一个奖赏。“继续。”

“摒弃无知，遵——遵循原力的知识”。 欧比旺扯开他的衣领，一串细密湿润的亲吻落在他的脖颈和肩膀上，安纳金觉得他熟记的绝地准则的每一个字都溜出了他的记忆，就像一声呻吟终于溜出了他紧闭的齿间。欧比旺一定笑了，他的呼吸抚过一个新鲜的吻痕。

“摒弃激情——呃——”欧比旺的胡须在他裸露的胸口上留下的触感正在缓慢地把他推下理智的深渊。 欧比旺从他的锁骨亲吻下去，一路留下湿热的痕迹，安纳金勉力呼出一口气，把下半句绝地准则彻底推离他的脑海。他从不是绝地准则的忠实拥护者，可他也从没觉得绝地信条如此不堪一击。 

“摒弃生死 一切归于原力。”

多年的训练悄悄潜入他的本能，在他意识到之前，这些字句就已经从他的思绪里突围而出。安纳金只能勉强抓住他自己的回声。这些字句的残影令他迷惑。而在他能理智思考之前，欧比旺放在他脑后的手用力拽住了他的头发，力道大得让他有些吃痛。欧比旺把他拽进一个激烈的吻里，侵略着他的每一寸空间，像是要把他整个吞噬。 “全都是谎言。”安纳金勉强在他们的链接里捕捉到断断续续的思绪，“我们不会在原力里重逢。” 在唇齿的印记里安纳金恍惚地想，原来绝望尝起来竟是这样的。

 

“看着我。”欧比旺轻声说，一道金色在他的双眼里酝酿。安纳金被他拉得更近，他几乎已经躺在控制台上，勉强用手肘支撑着自己的重量。欧比旺的手松开了他的头发，顺着他的脊椎一路滑下来，滑过微微战栗的皮肤，滑过那些依然阻挡在他们之间的冗杂衣物。安纳金强迫自己望进那道金色里：那里可能有他想要的答案。

“和平是一个谎言。取而代之的是激情。”即使是在室内炙热的空气和欧比旺更加炙热的触摸下，这些禁忌和陌生的文字依然让安纳金打了个冷战。欧比旺的声音听起来有些陌生，安纳金熟悉的醇厚冷静里掺进了危险的碎片。他不知道是这些在此之前对他禁止的知识对他的无情侵略，还是此时在他体内游走的一根手指，更让他濒临理智的边缘。

“激情使我获得力量。” 第二根手指滑了进来，畅通无阻的新的知识让安纳金不自觉地弓起腰，肌肉紧绷的曲线把他跟欧比旺的距离又缩短了一些。欧比旺加深了他的探索，颤抖和喘息中安纳金用力地向后仰头，把脖颈暴露在他的导师的亲吻中。他的老师的瞳孔里金色光芒大盛，安纳金不知道自己的眼睛里是否也闪耀着同样的金色，同样的激情。

 

“力量使我获得权力。”欧比旺的声音听上去遥远而失真，不同于他带着烧灼的温度的手。他挑选了一个更加缓慢的节奏，而安纳金所有尚存的神智都在渴望着更多。欧比旺空闲的手从安纳金的咽喉一路向下游走，安纳金第一次意识到光剑练习在他导师的虎口上留下的痕迹, 它们舔舐着他裸露的皮肤，从胸口到小腹，依旧是该死的缓慢。力量，安纳金后知后觉地品尝着这个词，他可以是他的导师手中的光剑，他可以是欧比旺的力量之一。

“权力使我获得胜利。”一个宣告胜利的尾音，欧比旺握住了他。所有神智和挣扎都离开了他，安纳金不再费力阻止喘息和呻吟离开他的声带。粗糙的茧落在敏感的皮肤上的每一次摩挲都让他更用力地挺起腰，把自己更加完完全全地交到欧比旺的掌握里，更近一些，更多一些。甜美的黑暗再一次凝聚在他的视线边缘，但他知道它们不是他的主人。他的服从不属于绝地，也不属于西斯。他的服从属于欧比旺。

“胜利将粉碎我的枷锁。” 当欧比旺终于进入他的时候，仿佛穆斯塔法的火山一起在他的眼前喷发，他完全迷失在灼热沉重的岩浆中，炙热的波涛夺走了他的所有呼吸。安纳金终于闭上眼睛，让沉重的岩流从他身上毫不留情地碾过。一舟孤帆彻底臣服于永不停歇的海浪，放下了所有的抵抗，原力链接中另一段一波又一波的情感越来越清晰，熔岩把他反复投掷，毫不留情。

“原力将使我重获自由。”欧比旺没有开口，但他的声音回响在他们的连接里。他捧起安纳金的脸，安纳金觉得单是这道混杂着欲望和骄傲的注视就能再次穿透他。“绝地准则和西斯准则有一个相同点。他们都是谎言。但在这堆谎言里，有一个真相。”安纳金勉力把自己撑起来，从亲吻中啜饮未曾出口的话语。 

“自由。”

安纳金几乎能够确定他的机械手传来一道轻微但确信的疼痛，第一道裂痕穿透了大理石雕像，铁皮人的胸腔不再是空洞的回音。

 

“你应该是自由的，安纳金。” 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

 

欧比旺帮他用乱糟糟的绝地校服简单清理了一下自己，从控制室角落召唤来一叠式样陌生的黑色衣服。安纳金挑了挑眉。

 

“相信我，西斯比绝地最优越的一点就是他们的服装实用性。”

 

 

END。

 

*Come with me we could rule the galaxy的双关翻不出来我就最后随意翻了一下车，你们感受一下他们在连接里一起高潮就好了我不售后了（x

 

*没有穆斯塔法火山在本文创作过程中受伤。虽然火山们都表示关我屁事并且受到了一定精神伤害。

*可能会有第二章。（


End file.
